Until We Meet Again
by Jump City Girl 2.0
Summary: Starfire's leaving him and this time maybe for good. RobxstarONESHOT


Until We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

"War" he spat the word out like poison. He had been through death, loneliness, he had been in a world were there was no hope left. But this was different, she was leaving. Leaving her home, leaving here friends, leaving _him_.

"_How could she do this?"_ he thought. "_She leaving and there's a very slim chance she's ever coming back_." He might never see her again. She could die.

"Robin?" a soft voice broke his thoughts. He sat up from the bed and looked straight into her emerald green eyes. They were filled with pain, sadness, and regret.

She walked over to him and sat down. He was angry at her. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to say goodbye. His heart ached so bad he wished she would just leave already.

"Go" he spat. She stood in front of him and bent down. Tears swelled up in her heart rushing to her eyes.

"Just go!" he said turning away.

"Richard…" she whispered insisting on sincerity.

"Why?" he cried. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Robin, I must not forget who I am and what I must do for my people" she said in a hushed voice.

"But you could be _killed_!" he shouted. She bit her lip.

"Has our time together meant nothing to you?" he asked coldly. "The bright, sunny days that we spent hand in hand in the park, the long peaceful nights spent on the roof watching the sunset?" Tears formed under his masked face.

"What do you wish for me to do? Ignore my family's cry for help just let my people die? The people who loved me, who raised me?" she asked.

"They can't love you that much if they sold you into slavery" he yelled. The tears finally broke through.

"Robin you act as if you hate me" she said angrily. "I have a job to do whether you like it or not" she spat.

"I have already said goodbye to the others and come here to do something very hard. But yet your push me away."

Robin folded him arms.

"You know what you're being selfish, you don't realize how hard this is for me and you're not making it any better" she said crossing her arms.

He finally looked up at her and his body shook.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Starfire you mean the world to me. If you go…" his voice trailed off. "I'll have no one to love" he whispered. Through all the pain the alien smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat in his lap.

"I love you and I always will" she whispered.

"Then stay here with me" he pleaded. "Don't leave, please don't leave" tears began streaming down his face.

"Robin understand that Tamaran needs me, the war shall go on whether I'm there or not and maybe if I am…" she stopped herself. "Maybe we can win" she finished.

"Then let me go with you!" he begged. "I need you Star" he whispered. She looked at him with stern eyes.

"I need you too; I need you to take care of our friends for me. Your place is here with the team. Mine right now is to help fight the battle on my home world" she answered.

Robin was silent. He reached up and took off his mask. She gasped and could only stare into his swirling sky blue eyes. They had the same pain in them that she had in hers. She pressed her lips against his and pulled him closer to her body. The kiss said plenty. The kiss told him that she was sorry, and she had to do it. The kiss explained why she would leave him and that there was nothing else she could do.

They broke apart and looked each other in the eyes one last time. "Promise me one thing" he asked.

"Anything" she answered.

"Promise me you'll come back?" he whispered. She smiled and kissed him one last time. "As long as you'll wait for me" she said softly. She got up and walked over to the door. "Until we meet again" he said wiping away his tears. She embraced him one final time before she got up and left his room…left the tower…for the last time.

**Authors Note: Hope you liked this story kinda short but hey I'm still working on it!**

**For all those who read my other stories thanks! I didn't think anyone would read them! I know in "Blue Eyed Baby" Batman isn't really Robin's father and sometimes I forget they aren't even related. But when he was growing up Bruce was the only one he had. He is Robin's adopted father though and so I added a lot of father son moments because I think they both needed some. Review review!**


End file.
